1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an overhead storage lift assembly and more particularly pertains to storing articles above ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of storage systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, storage systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of storing various items are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,843 to Sferra discloses an overhead storage system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,601 to Cooper discloses an elevator storage system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,351 to Wyant discloses an up-down cabinet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,889 to Fenwick discloses a high level package retrieval system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,286 to Orlandi discloses a storage system and connector for the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,461 to Kingsborough discloses a storage cabinet retrieval system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an overhead storage lift assembly for storing articles above ground.
In this respect, the overhead storage lift assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing articles above ground.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved overhead storage lift assembly which can be used for storing articles above ground. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.